fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
NUMEN
Summary Technically speaking, this OC might be defined as my personal avatar, but he has its own history and events (that i invented when i was bored), so he isn't just a simply copy of me (even if has similar personality compare with me, but more extreme while i more quiet in general). So, someway, he represent a part of me that normally i don't show to anyone. Backstory There are many stories and rumors about the origins of NUMEN, many say that is an avatar of who has create the entire existence, many say that is always existed from the dawn of time and much more origins were be told. But the true is much more simple, he was originally a 18 old years human male named Carlo Terranova, he was mere normal guy that live in Italy, in a town near Turin. He live a quiet and standard life, pretty boring is some way, but nothing of drastic. Until the day that would change his life forever. During a late night, while he has just return in his house. He had found a strange object, a kind of luminous sphere in the ground. But when he tried to touch it, for some unknow reason it is disappeared, after this Carlo return in his house, thinking that he was just a mere illusion create by his sleepiness. In that moment, he had no idea how much was wrong. In the next days after this event, his entire body start to became more stressed (like he was be tear apart in any directions), lose way more calorie and water than a normal human and he need to sleep for longer period of times. He even start to have any type of hallucinations and visions, that were way too cryptic to be understand. His entire body was up at his extreme limits for an entire week. But at the end of those painfull days, he easily notice that he was no more like before, that something had change inside him (and he was actually right this time). Appearance & Personality QUOTE: " " Appearance: '. '''Personality: '. Power & Stats '''Tier: 6-C | 2-B | 1-C Name: NUMEN'/'''Carlo Terranova, Lord of the Power, The Absolute. '''Gender': Asexual, but initially was Male. Classification: Metaphysic Entity, but initially was Human. Age: 35 years old, but his life expectancy is currently Unknown (theoretically speaking, his longevity could at least be equivalent to a life cycle of a universe, that is about over trillions of years). Powers and Abilities: - Supernatural Condition (Supernatural Strength, Supernatural Speed, Supernatural Durability, Supernatural Agility, Supernatural Reflexes, Supernatural Stamina, Supernatural Endurance, Supernatural Intelligence, Supernatural Memory, Supernatural Regeneration and Supernatural Senses), Semi-Immortality, Self-Sustenance, Empathy, Extrasensory Perception, Hypercompetence, Indomitable Will, Freedom, Enlightenment, Environmental Adaptation, Shapeshifting, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Force Manipulation (Mental Forces, Natural Forces, Physical Forces, Spiritual Forces and Transcendent Forces), Destruction, Creation and Reality Warping. Physical Statistics: Energy Output/'Durability' - Island Level+ (Nukes are nothing for him. Tank a explosive eruption of a volcano. Can casual spawn energy blasts capable to wipe up cities. Can generate 450 gigatons of force in a instant), higher'' over time (Capable to wipe all the life in the entire planet Earth in mere days) | '''Multiverse' Level '''(Tank several shots of a weapon design to kill multiversal begins. Damage and altered entire sections of a multiverse as a side effect of a fight), higher over time (He can affect objects beyond the 3-dimensional space) | '''Complex Multiverse Level+ (Able to surpass his limits as a 3-dimensional being and transcend intro a superior level of existence. Create a 9-dimensional object with his powers), higher over time (He is considered as one of the great threat for any realities). Lifting/'Striking Strength' - Mountain Class+ '''(Move a heavy mountain for one km of distance with ease. Can generate earthquakes with its steps. Damage an entire mountain range with shockwaves made by his strikes during a fight) | Multi-Universe Class+ (Can lift the mass-energy of several hundreds of universes. Can easily break universal barriers with his striking power) '| Immeasurable '(Beyond the concepts of mass and force). '''Speed/'Reaction Time' - Massively Hypersonic (Easily speedblitz a lightning bolt, can keep up with asteroids with ease. Can reach the exosphere in seconds. Can react in mere microseconds) | Massively FTL++++++ '''(Can travel and across entire multiverses in minutes. Nearly speedblitz an advance spaceship, specifically created to across multiple universes in seconds) | 'Immeasurable '(Beyond the concepts of time and space). '''Range/'Senses' - Island normally (His senses can extend in a area about 8000 sq mi. His attacks can wipe out cities and more), Planetary when he focus (Can extend his senses throughout the entire surface of planet Earth) | Multiversal '''normally, Complex Multiversal when he focus (He can sense entire events in multiple space-time continuums. Can extend his senses even in superior dimensions) | '''Complex Multiversal normally,' Hyperversal' when he focus (Can experience events beyond the 3-dimensional space. Can extend his senses even in to the 12-dimension). Endurance/'Stamina' - Superhuman+ '''normally (Can survive without eating, drinking, sleeping and breathing for days. He can fight for the same ammount of time without fatigue. Can endure a lot of pain and stress. His rigeneration make very difficult to kill him in conventional ways, even though had a limit), '''Marvelous at his peak''' (Can remain alive and regenerate even from the from nothing. He can take even more punishment than normally) | Same as before | '''Infinite (Above the concepts of fatigue and/or pain). Intelligence - High+'' normally (Very smart and intuitive, he had show a great level of adaptability for any situations. Can process several thousands terabytes of information in a single second. Capable to outsmart very old begins), '''Super-Genius' under tension (His IQ was calculated to be hundreds of times beyond any human. Can instant understand very advance and complex technologies of type IV civilization) | Same as before | Nigh-Omniscient (Can reach a superior level of enlightenment, allowing him to learn nearly all knowledge of his multiverse). Greatest expert about supernatural phenomena, powers and forces. Formidable strategist and tactician in the battlefield. Expert in many forms of combat styles and martial arts, with a good amount of combat experience. A polymath in many fields, in particular in the intellectual ones. Standard Equipment: Weaknesses: - None Notable, however he is not invincible or complete immune again any kind of attack/hax. Characters with more experience, skills and with preparation time can possible defeat NUMEN. Still the most secure way to kill him, is by simply weaken him (along side with his powers) until he cannot no more regenerate or endure the damage. His Limiter prevents him from using his full power and forces him to have only a little part instead, but his limits can change when he meet an opponent with stats that exceed it's own, in this case his powers grow until his raw power would be equal to the opponent (so theoretically speaking, this mechanism prevent to the user to became too dangerous and/or to stabilize the immense level of power that standard begins aren't suppost to handle). Still NUMEN had an actually limit of his powers, so if he is going to fight someone way above him, then there are very low possibility for him to win. Also, when his level of power come close to it's true limit, more his powers became unstable (it would became harder calibrate the magnitude of his powers), at max power he would have some difficulty to control his powers (although he could be able to fight in anycase). His Ethereal Status can be activated only by overclock himself and/or by absorb pure ethereal (both methods absorb requid time and he can be vulnerable in those condictions). Also if he remain in that status for too much time, he can possible erase himself from the existence, also this form is impossible to have a complete control and can cause accidental damage to person or objects around him. Furthermore he can't use all his powers/abilities at the same time, but only a limited types of powers (that can still be change almost instantly during a fight). Notable Attack & Techniques: Key: Limiter '''| '''True Power | Ethereal StatusCategory:Elemental Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Transcendents Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Characters Category:Stephano4444's characters Category:Asexual Characters Category:Neutral Character Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Higher Being Category:Flight Category:Force of Nature Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artist Category:Matter Users Category:Living Anomalies